Danganronpa : harem's heart
by Snow Queen 43
Summary: Inspired by Klonadreams : harem happy havoc, a female Makoto Naegi navigates her way through life in Hope's Peak Academy, but being the only girl in her class isn't easy especially with Jun Enoshima manipulating things from behind the scenes.
1. Chapter 1: orientation day

Danganronpa : Harems heart

Inspired by Klonadreams : harem happy havoc, a female Makoto Naegi navigates her way through life in Hope's Peak Academy, but being the only girl in her class isn't easy especially with Jun Enoshima manipulating things from behind the scenes.

Warning: gender bending, self-harm, foul language, abuse, violence, death, sexy situations in later chapters

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with danganronpa, but I will say that I was inspired by someone else this time.

* * *

okey lovelies

here's a new story, i recently got all of the Danganronpa games and i'm enjoying it alot, i admit that i was inspired by someone else and i hope they don't mind but i wanted to expand on the idea and develop the characters a bit more too. any way read, review, leave a useful suggestion and feel free to read my other stories.

love snow

* * *

Chapter one: orientation day

Jun Enoshima groaned in boredom as he threw a hunting knife at his older twin brother, only for him to catch it as it sailed through the air, with little to no effort at all. After a few more attempts, Jun gave up knowing that Murukuro would continue to thwart him.

It was a beautiful April morning, with birds singing and the cherry blossoms where in full bloom, creating a perfumed snowy scene as the petals fell to the side walk in the breeze.

"Geeze, it's just going to be another boring day again!" Whined Jun in annoyance, he was seriously reconsidering his choice of turning down a photoshoot in Sendai in order to attend the school orientation day.

"At least I'd be working if I was in Sendai, but no you make me attend this dumb orientation" he muttered darkly running a hand through his elegantly maintained, shoulder length strawberry blond hair, turning to look at his twin, taking in the older boy's freckled face and matted yet neatly done hair as well as the slightly worried expression he held.

"Okay remind me to never let you near my hair, with the way you do yours" exclaimed Jun with a biting remark as he looked away from the other boy in order to start people watching, not bothering to see the hurt expression briefly flicker across Murukuro's pale face. "just stick to trimming that black rat's nest you call hair"

Suddenly, Jun caught a flicker of movement coming from the side walk leading up to the main entrance to the school, it was a boy in a dark blue military style school uniform with black lace up boots and short spiky hair.

Frowning Jun dug around in his back pocket an pulled out a note book, flicking through the cream pages until he found what he was looking for, it was information, on the student, who was called Kiyotaka Ishimaru.

"so, he's the ultimate moral compass, laaaaame!" exclaimed Jun, boredom one again echoing through his voice, watching as the boy enter the school. "he's going to be a wrench in my plans that's for sure"

Although he might be entertaining to fuck around with, smiling the strawberry blonde pulled out a pen and added the boy's name to a slowly growing list of people he desired to mess up.

"are you just going to stand there like the pile of shit that you are?... c'mon make yourself useful, get me some more info" demanded Jun, not caring for the abusive nature of which he spoke with the older boy, Mukuro sighed sadly, picking up is messenger bag and began to walk towards the entrance.

"I'll see you later then" the raven-haired boy called over his shoulder, while Jun rolled his eyes in disgust at the older boy's affection, it made him want to gag, before going back to watching his soon to be victims/classmates. Half an hour crawls by slowly before the next person arrived, it was Celeste Ludenberge, the ultimate gambler, in a classic Rolls Royce, driven by his attractive female driver, causing Jun to scoff, in his mind Celeste was nothing more than a fraud, a liar, so to Jun, Celeste would always remain as Yasuhiro Takeda, nothing more than a lie.

Following the arrival of Celest came the ultimate biker gang leader, Mondo Owada, riding on his motorcycle, escorted by several members of his gang, their engines letting out a series of deafening roars. Jun was certainly surprised at how early Mondo was, in arriving, but he noticed the way his second in command, Yukimaru seemed to harangue him for any misdemeanour but also begging him to sort his life out too, Jun had heard about the accident that had put is brother into a coma, and how Mondo took over the gang right after it.

A few minutes later the effeminate visage of Jun's crossdressing classmate, Chihiro Fujisaki, being walked by his equally short parents to the front entrance, clutching at his laptop, signifying his status as the ultimate programmer. The small family shared a short yet affectionate moment together (making Jun gag) the boy's parents turned and walked away, leaving Chihiro to head inside the tall modern building.

Things only got increasingly predictable as Jun caught sight of the singing sensation Maizono Sakuya, running towards a side door, wearing a pair of dark shades, and hiding himself with a large black umbrella, shielding himself from both the paparazzi and rabbid fangirls, causing the strawberry blonde to struggle to hold in his laughter at the sorry excuse of a teen idol.

Not long after that mess, a tan blur passed by Jun's observation spot, it was Aoi Asahina, the ultimate swimmer and his younger brother, yuuta who while was shorter than his brother, but just as fast and just as loud.

"few years to go and Hope's peak will have an ultimate track runner" Jun muttered rolling his eyes at the pair of athletes and their antics.

Suddenly a stretched limo pulled up to the curb, and out stepped a boy with honey blond hair, white framed glasses and a tailored dark green school uniform, before he turned and briskly walked inside.

"that must be the ultimate affluent progeny, Byakuya Togami" Jun whispered making a mental note not to cross him.

Togami was swiftly followed by, Toko Fukawa a plain, yet morose looking boy wearing round frameless glasses, quickly walking to the entrance, wringing his hands all the while, the ultimate writing prodigy entered the building shaking for the entire duration.

"how pathetic, picking him off will be all too easy" Jun muttered smirking.

It wasn't long before other student's arrived in drips and drabs, including Leon Kuwata, the ultimate baseball player, who was doing his best to avoid his family as he walked through the front gate towards the main building, he was followed by the ultimate clairvoyant Yasahiro Hagakure, whom Jun thought was a closet stoner or something along those lines. Not long after that Hifumi Yamada, appeared, causing Jun to wrinkle his perfectly sculpted nose in disgust, not only at the boy's pug like face but also his morbid obesity, it was obvious that he wasn't impressed by the ultimate fanfic writer.

"So that just leaves the final two, I wonder who will get here first" said Jun quietly as he watched the gate eagerly.

It wasn't long before the giant muscly form of Saicho Oogami, the ultimate martial artist appeared at the gate, in a smart black high school uniform that wouldn't look out of place in a kung fu movie, his long white hair tied back neatly in a high pony tail. Jun was about to head in himself, when he witnessed a black and red blur streak past him, it was this year's ultimate lucky student, Makoto Naegi who came tearing around the corner, through the gate and crashed right into Saicho, knocking her flat on her ass, a travel mug of tea spilt on the asphalt, narrowly missing her and Saicho, causing Jun to chuckle.

_Well that was a first impression _thought Jun smirking, until he sees Saicho scooping Makoto up in his arms, a pink hue spreading across his cheeks as he holds the doll like girl in his arms, looking at her like she was the most precious thing he'd laid eyes on.

Makoto, was running late, first she overslept only getting up in time to shower, dress and grab a travel mug of tea before rushing out of the front door, then the bus was late, then there was a traffic jam, she just hoped that things would sort themselves out, she really didn't want to move schools again, this was her fourth high school try out ( her family constantly moved around), and she didn't want anyone to hate her either. She had just made it past the gate, only for everything to go from bad to worse, when she collided with someone, and a boy at that, this terrified Makoto, seeing the boy in his six foot glory staring down at her with piercing forget me not blue eyes, Makoto didn't know what to do, she was so scared that she closed her eyes silently begging for him to leave her alone.

It wasn't until she felt his arms around her as he scooped her up that she opened her eyes, the boy had scooped her up and was holding her in a bridal style, as he seemed to examine her, his blue eyes transfixed with every inch of her.

"Are you alright?" he asked in a deep and slightly gravelly voice, all Makoto could do to respond was nod her head in confirmation.

The boy breathed a sigh of relief before setting her back on her feet and opening the door to let the both of them in, just in time for the orientation to start.

The entrance hall was large, with pillars and tiled floors, reminding Makoto of the pictures of Notre Dame she had seen in several of her text books. However, while she was looking around in awe, she was yet again not paying attention to her surroundings, causing her to bump into another person, much to Jun's amusement as he noticed who it was, it was another boy with waist length lavender hair that was styled into a long plait. It was Keyo Kirigiri, the ultimate Detective of his generation and the headmaster's son. who turned to glare at the person who walked in to him only to find that it was a girl who did.

"Oh, god I'm so sorry, my name's Makoto" exclaimed Makoto, trying franticly to straighten her clothes introducing herself in mid apology

"It's alright, we be better get to the gym, I heard we have an authoritarian in our class, and he's a real hard ass" said Keyo giving Makoto a small smile, placing a hand on the small of her back and began to guide her to where they needed to go.

Keyo took in the girls appearance, she was in a wine-red blazer with her previous high school emblem attached to her lapel in the form of a brass enamelled brooch declaring her to be a former student of St Burns high school, she was also wearing a black pleated skirt, with matching tights as well as a pair of soft brown leather ballet shoe style pumps. However, the most peculiar thing about her ensemble where the white silk gloves on her dainty hands, they covered a truly dirty secret where her sleeves couldn't.

For you see, Makoto self-harmed, she cut and burned herself, her family life wasn't a happy one, her mother was an entitled, narcissistic, abusive, manipulative woman, who was living her dreams through Makoto, if she argued against the woman she was met with threats, violence, mind games and other forms of abuse, Makoto took is silently, if only to protect her little sister Komaru, her father wouldn't, he was a spineless man these days, there was a time when he tried to protect her but it failed miserably. The pressure from her mother came at all angles, having to be pretty, popular, having to have the right friends, be in the right clubs, having the best grades possible, it was all too much! Makoto felt like a puppet on a string, with no control of her own, control that she desperately wanted, and the only way to have it was to hurt herself, the more she did it the better and more in control she felt.

Makoto was brought out of her thoughts when she heard a door open and she was led into a large gymnasium filled with other students, all of them looking for a spot to sit in the bleachers. However, before she could even make a comment, Keyo led her up the bleacher's steps and to a seat, where she plonked herself down, while he sat down next to her, they were joined by Saicho and Jun a few moments later. Saicho had a rather irritated expression on his tanned, scarred face, while Jun seemed to carry a calculating look, however before anything could be said or any introduction could be made there was a loud metallic screeching coming from the speakers, causing every student cover their ears, yelling at how painful the sounds.

After a few seconds the screeching came to an end, making everyone look directly to the stage area, to find a tall man in a suit, the headmaster had arrived and was standing at the podium, waiting for everybody to be quiet.

"Well, here we are a new year and a hall full of new faces" he began his speach with a smile, as he went on to explain how the student where ultimately the hope for a better future thus had big responsibilities, he also went on to tell everyone that their class rosters where on the boards at the back of the gym as well as their assigned homeroom teachers too. However, just as everyone was getting up to look at the boards, the headmaster began to say something else.

"And one more thing, to whomever spilt their tea at the front entrance, the mess has been cleaned up and no harm was caused, just be more careful next time" said the headmaster with a warm smile, inadvertently causing several students to laugh, and causing Makoto to blush and to sink further back into her chair in embarrassment, while Keyo and Saicho looked at her with their eyebrows raised, meanwhile Jun was quietly sniggering as he walked up to the roster boards and found his class, when he noticed something, Makoto was the only girl in his class, to him this was hilarious, seeing as she would be seen as the ultimate prize for anyone in the class should they score a date with her. Jun was excited at the thrill that of the hunt, so he made a decision, despair could wait, the game to capture the heart of Makoto Naegi had just begun, and he wasn't going to lose.

A few minutes later, Makoto had made it to her home room and was sitting in her assigned desk, waiting for everyone else, hoping no one would call her out on the tea incident again, after a minute or two of waiting the classroom door opened and a boy in a military academy uniform entered the room, only for him to stop and look at Mikoto with wide eyes, it was like he hadn't seen a girl before, Makoto fought the urge to tell him to take a picture. His staring unnerved her.

The boy sat down in his seat which happened to be the one next to hers, and turned to once again look at her.

"Forgive me, for my rudeness I wasn't expecting anyone to be here before me, I'm Kiyotaka Ishimaru, but everyone calls me Taka" he introduced himself politely, giving Makoto a stiff formal bow.

"I'm Makoto Naegi, the supposed lucky lottery student" she replied in a somewhat frosty tone, while she hoped to be a friend to everyone in class to some capacity, the vibes she received from Taka where similar to those of her mother albeit weaker vibes that that women's.

As the next ten minutes the rest of the students came in in drips and drabs all introducing themselves in one form or another, staring with one of them tapping Makoto on the shoulder, causing he to jump and turn around to see a lean, tanned brunette teenager behind her, he was in a sports uniform and trainers, he had warm grey-blue eyes and a smile that could light up a room.

"hey, I'm Aoi Asahina nice to meet you" he said brightly holing out his hand, Makoto politely shook it and introduced herself.

As more and more students arrived the room was humming with noise, there where introductions left and right making the room buzz more than a bee hive, Makoto was talking to Aoi and learning more about him untill...

"Makoto, is that you?" came a voice from behind her, it was Sakuya, his standing in front of her in his previous schools' uniform.

"Sakuya? I haven't seen you in years!" exclaimed Makoto in excitement, making Jun's insides Freeze, he hadn't accounted for Makoto knowing anyone prior to coming to the school, this game just got harder, and more thrilling all the same, now all he needed to do was to get the idol out of the way.

"Yeah since middle school, when you rescued that crane from the school's pond" replied Sakuya rubbing the back of his head smiling awkwardly.

"Yeah, your career took off not long after that. How's it going?" said Makoto, wondering how her old friend was doing.

"Fine, fine, despite the annoying fangirls, any way how about you, you ok with being the only girl in the class?" answered Sakuya, not realising that as he mentioned that Makoto was the only girl in class, that everyone else had gone deathly silent and had begun to stare at the pair as they talked.

It was then that it was silently decided, it was war! the battlefield was to be Hope's Peak Acadamey itself, the prize: the heart of Makoto Naegi, now it was just a question of who will win.

The room sat in silence, the tension building so high that people on the floor above could probably feel it, evryone of the boys where giving each other glares and dirty looks, only for it to stop when the homeroom teacher came into the room and began to talk.

"Okay I'm Koichi Kizakura, your homeroom teacher, and all of you will be under my watch this year! And yes, I know that we only have one girl in the class, but it's not an excuse to behave like cats in heat around her! I intend to keep all of you as pure as fresh driven snow!" Lectured the teacher obvious trying to play the papa bear figure, but failing miserably, this was shown by most of the boys and Makoto trying to sink down behind her desk, her face a deep fire engine red, this was going to be a hard year, a hard year indeed.


	2. Chapter 2: How do you measure a year?

Chapter two: How do you measure a year?

* * *

Discalimer: I don't own Danganronpa, no matter how much I love the games and the anime

* * *

Hey lovelies

Here's a new chapter, I got inspired for the title by the song seasons of love from rent, I hope you enjoy it, if you do let me know in the review section.

Love Snow

* * *

The student orientation went well, with minimum incidents if you could count Mondo trying to start a fight with most of the other students to get Makoto's attention only to get a bop on the head by Saicho meaning he absolutely clobbered the ultimate biker gang leader in one move, and the teacher constantly calling the boys perverts whilst acting slightly lecherously towards Makoto as he handed her, her school issued uniforms( four skirts, four winter shirts, four summer shirts, two brown blazers, three red cravats, a school issued sports uniform and a swimsuit), the mere thought of him seeing her in her sports clothes made Makoto shudder for two reasons, one being the man's behaviour towards her, the second being the state of her arms, they were littered with cuts and burns, both old and new, if any one saw them, there would be questions, a lot of questions.

By the time the final bell rang the entire class where all told that this would be the last night that they'd be going home, because the very next day they'd be moving into the dorms, Makoto thought this was an opportunity to say good bye to her sister as well as pack her suitcases, she was looking forward to be leaving home for the dorms, mainly because it was a place where her mother can't get to her, but she worried about the incessant calls and texts she'd receive from the vile bitch, it almost made Makoto relieved about the mandatory one month incommunicado policy the school has in order to get used to living at the school.

Makoto sighed as she got up out of her seat and walked to the doorway when someone placed a hand on her shoulder, she turned to tell them that she had to go or she'd miss her bus, only to find that it was Sakuya, looking at her with concern, Makoto frowned, Sakuya had been Makoto's friend in middle school, but they lost contact after a while, Sakuya was the only one who knew what was happening to Makoto at home, on more than one occasion he had her over at his family's home when her mother became too much to bear.

"Are you alright Makoto?" he asked worriedly, hinting at her homelife.

"I'm fine, why would you ask me such a thing?" Makoto replied, pretending to be oblivious to what Sakuya meant.

"no, I mean are you alright Makoto? Is everything alright at home?" he asked once again, hinting at Makoto's mother.

"Look, I don't know what you're talking about, leave it at that, I gotta' go" replied Makoto coldly before leaving the room, and Sakuya shaking his head sadly.

"What the hell was that about?" asked Mondo in confusion.

"it seem's that you where upsetting Naegi-san!" yelled Taka pointing at Sakuya in an accusatory manor.

"What makes you think that?" asked Keyo calculatingly.

"You saw how they interacted with each other! I think Miazono owes us an explanation" said Beyakuya adding his two cents in to the conversation, causing Sakuya sat down, he had a feeling that it was going to be a long story.

"You might as well sit down for this, cause you're not gonna like what I've got to say" Sakuya explained, everyone looked at him staring at him, with eyes so wide they'd be mistaken for owl eyes.

"Go on!" urged Keyo, seemingly out of morbid curiosity.

"Makoto and I went to the same middle school as kids, we were friends, she was my only real friend actually, but as the semester went on I noticed things about her, she'd always have a thick layer of make up on her face for a period of time, her smiles always seemed to be fake, you know like the "I'm hurting but I can hide it" kind of smile, well I found out why, one after noon I followed her home, I was hoping to see if she'd hang out later, that when I saw her talking with her mom" Sakuya began, trying hard not to cry as her repeated the events of that day.

"What's her mom got to do with it?" asked Leon, not liking where the story was going.

"She started screeching at Makoto about being home on time and if she wanted to a get into a good college, she'd get home quicker, then I saw something that'll stay with me for ever" continued Sakuya clenching his fist.

"So? she has an angry mother?" asked Toko, his stuttering voice reiterating each syllable.

"it's worse than that, I saw that woman hit Makoto! and drag her into the house while screaming at her that she was her daughter and she was to do as she was told, when they were in the house, I heard more yelling and I even heard furniture breaking, it was so bad the neighbours called the police but they didn't take her away, that's when I found out that it had been going on for years" said Sakuya sadly.

"so, what you were doing was seeing if you could help her, or are you trying to remove any guilt you hold for not being able to help her" said Keyo, connecting the dots.

"I'd rather not talk about it anymore, I'm sorry, but I've got packing to do" explained Sakuya getting up and leaving, making everyone else realise that they've got to do the same.

Meanwhile Makoto had arrived home walked upstairs ignoring her father who asked how her day went, and her mother who was passed out on the couch, drunk from celebrating that her so called "hard work" finally paid off, Makoto rolled her eyes as she made her way up the stairs, waving at her sister as the younger girl did her homework, before going to her room to gather her things, once the things she both wanted and needed (new uniforms,clothes, under wear, pj's, wash bag, shoes, tooth brush, cell phone, laptop, ipod, speaker etc, she blushed when she placed a plush border collie toy amongst the items) then went down stairs.

"Dad, where's the step ladder?" Makoto asked her father who jumped as soon as she made a sound.

"Why do you want it sweetie?" he asked quietly praying that his wife didn't wake up.

"I'm moving into the dorms tomorrow, so I'll need a suitcase, preferably the big one please" answered Makoto, not caring if her mother heard.

"tell you what, I'll take you out and get you a new case? I believe the local Junes is still open" explained Mr Naegi smiling at his daughter, his plans also finally falling into place, with one daughter out of the house and in relative safety he just might be enough for him to gain the strength to take Komaru and run.

Mr Naegi grabbed his wallet and car keys, and he and Makoto went to the local department store, while looking through the luggage section Makoto found a beautiful xxxl wheeled suitcase, it was forest green with warm, earthy brown accents, handles and zippers, it also had the elegant image of a dragonfly on a waterlily pond on the front of it.

"Dad, come look at this one!" she called out, causing her father to come rushing over to her.

"It's gorgeous, do you want it?" he exclaimed smiling at his daughter's taste, she always did like natural woodsy colours, they fitted her perfectly.

"yes!" cried out Makoto happily at the fact she was allowed to choose something she wanted for once.

"Why don't you have a look around and see if you can find anything else you like" he said as he went to get an assistant to help him get the case from the shelf, while Makoto looked around for other things she'd need, a new wash bag matching the suitcase, despite having one, it was really grotty and horrid, she picked up more bath and shower items as well as other feminine products, an extra-large first aid box for personal reasons, and a few more items she'd need.

She met her father at the checkout who smiled as she showed him her bounty, they went through the check out and went home, the ride home was a happy one full of chatter and laughter, however when they got home, they fell back into their expected roles, Mr Naegi went to the den and sat in his recliner with a newspaper, while Makoto took her new suitcase and shopping upstairs and resumed packing, silently happy to be free no matter how temporary the freedom was.

Early the next morning the Naegi house was in utter chaos, the two girls where constantly bumping into each other getting dressed and ready for going to their respective schools, Mr Naegi nearly broke his neck tripping over a garden ornament carrying Makoto's case to the car while his wife whined about him not being available to take her to work. It took an hour and a half for the family, consisting of Komaru (who was being dropped off at her school on the way), Mr Naegi who was silently panicking as he followed his daughter's directions while he navigated through a high-end suburban neighbourhood, and Makoto who was praying that they wouldn't be late.

Once they arrived the father and daughter where greeted with a sea of students with suitcases, all of them waiting with their respective class group, Makoto got out of her dad's car, walked to the trunk and got her suitcase and messenger bag out of it, then walked over to her class group, wheeling her case behind her, where she was greeted by Aoi and Sakuya.

"Hey, Makoto you got here early too?" asked Aoi looking around at all of the other people standing around.

"It seems that way, in all honest I was terrified that I'd be late" replied Makoto smiling.

"I like your case Naegi-san, is it new?" came a shy voice from behind Makoto, causing her to turn around to see a boy with stormy grey eye's, a pale freckled face and matted yet tidy black hair, he had a suitcase with a camo design.

"yes, my dad got it for me last night as a going away gift, I like yours too it's so sleek and screams adventure...uhh, I'm sorry I don't believe that we were introduced" said Mikoto, genuinely smiling albeit awkwardly, holding her hand out for him to shake.

"oh...uh...yes my name is Mukuro Ikusaba" replied a pink faced Mukuro timidly shaking the girls gloved hand, this interaction was watched by Mukuro's brother Jun, who thought his brothers attempts at talking to the girl where both pathetic and hilarious at the same time, he actively had to fight back tear-filled laughter.

The students stood and chatted for ten minutes until the doors where unlocked and various home room teacher started to call out to their students instructing them to follow them to certain wings of the building, Makoto assumed the different wings where for different year groups, however she did wondered why they had to clime so many stairs with their suit cases though.

As everyone made their way up, there was the occasional slip and trip on the way, however Makoto took a tumble when someone had a leaky shampoo bottle in their bag and like the unlucky soul she was at times, she slipped on the shampoo and both she and the suitcase fell backwards, Makoto thought she was done for, until she felt someone grab her by the belt.

Mondo was directly in front of Makoto, when he heard her slip and begin to fall, so he quickly dumped his bag at his feet, turned and grabbed the small girl by her belt, while someone grabbed the bottom of her suit case, that someone was Taka, who also noticed the shampoo on the step, and he was furious about it.

"ALRIGHT! WHO HAS THE LEAKING BAG! YOU NEARLY INJURED PEOPLE!" he bellowed at the top of his lungs, causing everyone to jump in shock, while Mondo set Makoto back on her feet and pulled the suitcase out of Taka's grip and back into her hands. Meanwhile everybody was checking their bags to see who had the leaky bottle only for boy by the name of Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu lift his suitcase to see liquid drip from it, he went bright pink in embarrassment, he quickly apologised and ran up the stairs, shoving as many people to the side as he could, their protests echoing up and down the stair well.

Once that was over, Makoto and the others went back to heading up the stairs, well everyone else was going up the stairs with ease while Makoto struggled to pull her large case up the stairs, until a familiar tanned and scarred hand brushed her hand away and grabbed the handle of the case, lifting it with little to no effort, causing Makoto to look up and see Saicho carrying her case up the stairs.

"Well? Are you going to come or are you going to just stand there?" asked Saicho, causing Makoto to run after him until they reached the floor, they were supposed to be on, once they arrived, Saicho placed the case down on the tiled floor and waited for Makoto to catch up to him.

"we need to go this way" explained the white-haired boy gently, steering Makoto down a hall, following the signs for Junior dormitories until they came to an open steel gate where their home room teacher was waiting.

"And why are you late?" asked Mr Kizakura in irritation.

"Naegi-san was struggling with her suitcase, plus there was an accident involving spilt shampoo, she was advised to go slowly" explained Saicho politely.

"In! Go get your keys and go to your rooms! I'm done with this shit!" said the teacher rubbing his eyes, as the pair of students walked into the dormitory block and towards a table with another staff member, who handed them their keys.

"Your, names are on the doors of your rooms, every bedroom has an en suite, there's a list of mealtimes, wake up times, curfews and fire muster points, as well as dorm room rules, no boy's in girl's bedrooms, no exceptions, regardless if you're the only girl in your class group" said the woman severely.

"the communal bath will be available to girls at seven pm and eight pm for the boys, the common room is straight ahead of you as are the bedrooms and the junior dining room is to the left of you, the laundry room and communal bathroom to the right, there is a list of contraband on the notice board and luggage inspection is in twenty minutes" she continued indicating where everything is as she spoke.

The two teenagers took their keys and walked to their rooms, dragging their cases behind them, like the staff member had said all of the rooms had nameplates on them, thus it wasn't hard for Makoto to locate. Once inside Makoto looked around and took in the room, there was a large bed with plain white covers and a bright green blanket at the foot of it, a bedside table with a lamp on it, a desk and chair also with a lamp, a set of shelves and she had a large window overlooking the school grounds, with bright green curtains, in the corner was a squishy armchair as well as a standing lamp, through a door on the left side of the room was a shower, toilet, sink and toiletries cabinet. Makoto smiled, to some people this room could be considered small, but to her it was a haven of privicy, after looking around Makoto collapsed onto the bed and fell to sleep accidently leaving the door open.

A little while later, an older woman in a matron's uniform came into the room and saw the girl fast asleep on the bed, sighing she pulled the girls shoes off, pulled the blanket over her, went and opened a window slightly, then she got to work on the luggage inspection, as she checked she put things away, the speaker and Ipod on the shelf as well as two photos, one of her with a beautiful black and white border collie, and another of her with a baby she presumed was the girls sister and two blacked out adults obviously the girl's parents, she placed other items in drawers such as clothes and the first aid box, the wash bag in the bathroom, the text books, pencil case and notebook on the desk and finally the plush on the bed beside the sleeping girl, after drawing the curtains, she placed the room key on the bedside table, then quietly left the room.

It was two hours before Makoto woke up, and she didn't know what woke her up, it wasn't until she looked around and listened that she found what had woke her up, it was the doorbell for her room, getting up and stretching, she stumbled over to the door and opened it, only to be greeted by a grumpy teenager with meticulously styled red hair and an equally well maintained goatee, it was Leon Kuwata, the ultimate baseball player.

"oh hey, can I help you?"asked Makoto rubbing eyes, trying to shake the last out of the sleep out of her.

"Matron said you fell asleep, and you missed lunch, so she asked me to bring you some" he explained trying not to sound irritated or silly in front of the green-eyed girl, handing her a plate that was fully loaded with sandwiches of various different sorts, there was more than enough for the two of them to share.

"Would you like to come in and share these with me?" asked Makoto innocently, causing Leon's face to go bright red and start to splutter.

"but... the rules... boys can't go into girls bedrooms..." he began, before Makoto began to laugh.

"I'm sure they won't mind if I leave the door open" she said smiling as she ushered him in, turning the light on as she did so.

"where do you want me to sit?" Leon asked nervously, bullets of sweat rolling down his face, thinking that Makoto wanted to screw him, not that he was averse to it.

"you have the arm chair, I'll have desk chair" explained Makoto as she set the plate of sandwiches on the desk, not noticing the state the poor boy was in. The odd pair ate and chatted for a while, getting to know one another, however Makoto noticed that Leon seemed to constantly be on edge, so she finally decided to nip the problem in the bud.

"Why are you so nervous?" she finally asked looking Leon directly in the eye.

"Uhh... I'm just not used to non-sexual companionship from a girl" he admitted going fuchsia in the process.

"Well, what's wrong with it then? Or did you thing I was luring you in here just to seduce you?" asked Makoto laughing gently.

"You're a lucky guy Leon, I'm not into baseball players at all, don't ask me why, however had you been on the equine scene I would have bloody well ruined you!" she exclaimed jokingly, only to see a horrified look appear on his face.

"oh, don't look at me like that! I'm just playing with you!" she continued, slapping the back of his head "and besides it's going to be a fairly lonely school year for me, if I'm the only girl in the class and you boys are afraid to talk to me"

"ok" was the only Leon could say before an uneasy smile appeared on his face, Makoto started to giggle and Leon began to laugh at how silly the conversation had become.

When the matron arrived in the corridor she could see through the door, the two students laughing and sharing sandwiches, she loudly cleared her throat, "I'm so glad you're beginning to make friends Makoto but it's time for Mr Kuwata to join the rest of the boys in unpacking their bags" she said, mock sternly, Leon quickly got up and left the room, eye's to the floor in an attempt to avoid the older woman's gaze. Once Leon had left, the matron smiled and turned to Makoto.

"while I'm disappointed in the fact that you decided to flout the no boy's in girls' bedrooms rule, perhaps it's for the best," the matron began to say.

"We we're only having sandwiches matron" Makoto exclaimed before matron put a hand up to silence her.

"because it's going to be a somewhat lonely year with you being the only girl in your class group, without us making social interaction difficult for you" continued matron, "and preventing any spontaneity that may occur, it may wear on you if you have to go to the common room every time you need to interact with someone thus removing the spontaneity and damaging any social capablities you may need".

"So? What are you saying?" asked Makoto warily of the matron's words.

"I'm saying, as long as you keep your door open when you are entertaining guests, I will not enforce the policy, in these dorms, I'm queen, my word goes" explained the Matron smiling as she exited the room, conveniently forgetting to shut the door behind her.

Once the older woman was gone, Makoto breathed a sigh of relief, she walked over to the shelf, where the matron had placed her Ipod and speaker, took them down and placed them on her bedside table, plugging the speaker into the wall and attaching the Ipod to the speaker, while she sifted through the playlists to the one she wanted, within a few moments she had found what she wanted, her musical and stage show playlist, in seconds the first notes from seasons of love began to echo through the room and in to part of the corridor. Makoto sighed and went about straightening up her room and moving her possessions into what she considered the right places, the only item remaining in its original place was the plushie of the border collie on her bed, while she was organising her thing she had begun to sing along to the song, each of the words resonating with in the depths from his heart, reminding her of her hopes and her dreams.

Little did she know, others who were passing by could hear her music playing and came over to investigate, only to leave with the words in their heads like an ear worm, its lesson echoing in their hearts, however only two people were not affected one being Jun who found himself nauseated at the hope filled lyrics, and the other was Byakuya who found the music irritating and beneath him, he was tempted to go and tell Makoto off for listening to such sentimental drivel and to put something else on, however when he tried to act on his inclinations he was stopped by Keyo who told him to leave her be and that everyone had their own way of settling in, Byakuya simply scoffed and retreated back to his room to put his headphones on, he couldn't be bothered with those he thought were plebeians.

A couple of hours later, Makoto was satisfied that her room was as she liked it, she decided to spend the rest of the afternoon exploring the school. Once night had fallen, a tired Makoto trudged her way into the dining hall and plonked herself in between Taka and Chihiro, Chihiro turned to Makoto and smiled at her shyly, Taka on the other hand frowned at her, Makoto wondered if it was because it was the fact that she was the last person to arrive, that was until began to speak to her.

"why did you make us wait? You were two minutes late!" yelled Taka even though he was right next to her.

"I was exploring, and getting my bearings so I know where to go, it simply took me a little while to find my way back" explained Makoto wincing at how loud Taka was as well as shaking slightly at how his attitude quickly resembled that of her mothers, however Makoto didn't want to make a nuisance of herself by asking to swap with someone. However, Mondo of all people noticed her feelings unease and got out of his seat next to Keyo and Mukuro and walked over to Makoto and tapped her on the shoulder, causing her to jump.

"Hey Naegi, swap..." he began until he saw an odd look on Makoto's face, "don't look at me like that! I saw that he was making you nervous" he explained, finally convincing Makoto to move into the vacated seat.

The evening meal went off without a hitch, almost everyone was a buzz, talking about where they came from and what they wanted to be, however the only person who was silent was Makoto, she was tired and Taka's outburst had made her anxious, she just wanted to eat her dinner and go to bed. Once she was finished, she got up and left without a word, however she didn't know that Sakuya had followed her into the common room.

"Are you ok Makoto?" he asked trying to once again to reconnect with his old friend.

"I'm fine" she replied quietly as she headed towards the bedrooms.

"Taka is intense, isn't he?" asked Sakuya, smiling weakly.

"you could say that" answered Makoto trying to avoid the subject. This caused Sakuya to sigh in frustation and he decided to finally come out with what he wanted to say.

"he reminded you of her didn't he" he stated, noticing Makoto flinch, "I thought so, he made uncomfortable didn't he?".

Makoto nodded sadly as they arrived at her door, she fumbled for her key not noticing at how badly her hand where shaking leading her to drop it at her feet. At hearing a cry of frustration, Sakuya bent over, picked up the key and placed it in the lock and turned it, letting Makoto into her room, Makoto walked in taking her key and shut the door, and got ready for bed. Meanwhile Sakuya was slumped against Makoto's door, slowly sinking to the floor his heart sinking more and more each second, he was hoping that when he had enough mony he could use it to get Makoto away from her mother, not that Makoto would ask for help especially from him, however he didn't account that she'd be the lucky lottery student, but it calmed him somewhat that she was free from her mother for now.

Makoto on the other hand was crying silent tears, she was disgusted with herself for comparing her classmate with her abuser, she walked to her bathroom, pulling her clothes off along the way, first was her blazer and shirt then her skirt, leggings and shoes then finally followed by her long silk gloves, exposing an alarming number of cuts and burns littering her arms, all of them self-inflicted. Makoto didn't bother to look at them, instead reaching for her new wash bag, fishing out the soap, shampoo and a sponge as well as a slim antique lacquered glove box containing six cut-throat razors and strop, she had played on her mother's vanity when she obtained them, when on holiday in London, Makoto had spotted the razors in the window of a Fleet street antique shop, and her mother bought them if only to shut her up, the dealer was shocked and actively tried to dissuade Mrs Naegi from buying them pointing to engraved monograms on the bone handles, Makoto smiled at the memories.

_Flash back two years:_

"_Are you sure you want these miss? Beauty is not worth death" asked the Dealer worriedly._

"_Why wouldn't I want them, they'll provide a closer shave and they are beautiful" replied Makoto, as she watched her mother pulling her purse in order to pay for them._

"_These razors have a sordid history, you must understand, they were used in several murders and accidental deaths" he explained too Makoto softly._

"_what do you mean?" asked Makoto looking at the razors again._

"_They belonged to Sweeny Todd the demon barber" he explained telling Makoto the horror story, "again I must ask you are you sure that you want them?"_

"_Yes, yes I do" was her only reply._

_Flash back end_

Makoto broke out of her thoughts after a few moments, sighing she took the strop out of the box and hung it up on the back of the door and proceeded to prepare a razor for her task, however just as she was about to make the first cut in month her doorbell rang causing her to nearly scream in frustration. Grabbing her dressing-gowns she walked out of the bathroom razor in hand and opened the door only to be greeted by Keyo who looked unnerved at the razor.

"Yes..." asked Makoto.

"I wanted to see if you're alright" he explained eyes still glued to the razor.

"It's for my legs" explained Makoto angrilly.

"Oh, well are you alright? you didn't seem comfortable at dinner" he asked again.

"I'm fine, now can I get back to my shower and shave?" replied Makoto suddenly losing the urge to cut herself for now, it made her realise she had for control and her sanctuarary no matter how small it was, it would become her haven.

Keyo nodded and left, not knowing he'd inadvertently prevented Makoto's destructive habit on this occasion, Makoto sighed and decided just to follow through with what she told Keyo, a hot shower and a nice close shave, before settling down to sleep for that night, hoping that tomorrow wouldn't be as bad as today was.


	3. Chapter 3: No good deed goes unpunished

Chapter three: no good deed goes unpunished!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own danganronpa

Hey lovelies

Here's a new chapter, I added some cameos from heathers in this one if only to make some sense of Makoto's attitude and actions, I hope you enjoy it, read, review and leave an idea,

Love snow

* * *

Makoto woke up to the sound of rain pattering on her window, causing her to frown.

"April showers are in full swing I see" she mumbled to herself as she stumbled to her bathroom and into the shower, wondering if the day will improve soon.

Once she was washed and dressed, she brushed her teeth and walked to the dining hall, whilst brushing her hair into some semblance of neatness, pulling a hair tie out of her pocket and tying it back into a low and lazy pony tail. Suddenly just as she was about to enter the dining hall a hand slapped itself firmly on her shoulder, Makoto turned and saw that the owner of the hand was Byakuya, wearing a feral, smug grin on his face.

"I bet you think that you're all that, with the others protecting you!" he said, his grin getting bigger, "but know this! To me you're still nothing more than a peasant riding the others coat tails! You should spare yourself the humiliation of dropping out next year and leave now, while you still can"

"Ok I don't know what reality you live in, but I certainly don't ride on peoples coat tails, I never asked the others to protect me, and I fully intend to complete the whole bang shoot of this high school, as for me being a peasant, I don't care if I'm a low-class peasant or a high class queen, so leave me alone!" she nearly bellowed before saying in a dangerously low voice "I'm not interested in the opinions of a self-righteous priggish snob who's had everything handed to him on a silver platter". After that she turned and walked into the dining hall, leaving a flabbergasted Byakuya behind her. However, Byakuya wasn't about to take the attack on his pride lightly, to him it was game on, and so he began to draw up a plan, he was going to win her heart of course, but he wanted to test her metal first, he wanted to see if she could not only stand up to him but keep up and become worthy of him, little did he know it wasn't the question of her being worthy of him but the other way around.

Meanwhile Makoto was sitting in the dining hall, she had put her hair brush in her bag and taken out her laptop and started to watch an episode of her favourite American tv show, True Blood, not noticing the room around her as it begin to fill up and become a buzz of conversations, that was until someone sat down next to her and began to peer over her shoulder, it was a boy she knew as Celeste Ludenburg, the ultimate gambler, Makoto thought he looked fetching however she didn't know how to approach him, he was handsome, Sauvé and sophisticated while she was the opposite, she was shy, awkward and clumsy, she believed that someone like him would dare be seen with her and still act proud, Makoto sighed in sadness, closed her laptop and went to leave the table.

"aww, why did you stop the film? I was enjoying that" came the heavily accented European voice of Celeste in an almost soft purr, his luminescent red eyes trailing after her.

"I don't like people peering over my shoulders all the time, however, next time should you ask, I'd be glad to let you watch with me" Makoto said before she headed over to the breakfast bar to pick out what she wanted, it was odd for Makoto to have such a wide selection, there was fruit and berries which she'd missed from summers with her grandparents on the farm, multiple types of bread a large toaster, a selection of cereal, eggs ( however they insipid compared to the eggs from her grandparents farm), bacon and other western treats, there was also a traditional Japanese selection like natto, salad, grilled fish, rice and miso soup, but Makoto felt like something new, so she grabbed some thick slices of granary bread and put them in the toaster as well as some pats of butter before grabbing a bowl and filling it with fruit and berries, pouring a small amount of cream on it.

Returning back to the table, Makoto sat down and began to eat her meal, starting with the toast, once again opening her laptop to continue watching the episode she was watching, she loved the way the characters interacted with each other as well as the way they looked, they seemed so free while she was completely trapped. The toast was marvellous; however, the fruit was truly divine, it felt like an early taste of summer for Makoto despite the fruit not being as fresh as she'd like it, but sadly that was city life nothing was ever truly fresh unless you grew it yourself. Once she had finished Makoto collected her things and headed to homeroom.

Homeroom was a whole new event altogether, because today the students were given their e-handbooks, a small hand held touch screen device, similar to a smart phone.

"these are your e-handbooks, they will go with you everywhere you go with the exception of the communal bath, they contain a map of the school, a list of student regulations that you need to comply with along with details of assignments, time tables, health history, lesson plans and acts as a library card and key to the schools computer and locker key so don't lose it! If you do, you'll have to pay for it to be replaced plus a fine, all of the students will have one as well as staff, it'll record your attendance and grades, the headmaster also hold a master e-handbook, so he can look in on every ones progress and if necessary search lockers" explained Mr Kizukura holding up his e-handbook before continuing his explanation, "it also contains key features like a wake up alarm, financial planner if needed, and homework reminders".

While the teacher explained, another staff member handed them out, Makoto noticed each of them had their names monogrammed on the back.

"This is Miss Tachibanna, she's a student teacher and will be acting as my assistant this year, if you have any issues, please consult one of us as we will always be available to help you, not only academically but also pastoral care too" explained Mr Kizukura kindly, watching as the young woman hand the last of the e-handbooks out.

Makoto swallowed nervously, she wanted to believe the teacher but she didn't know if she could, she also wanted to speak out about her mother, but she wasn't convinced it would work, she had watched her mother talk her way out of legal trouble before, it was highly unlikely that the school would catch her, so Makoto decided to wait and see if she could trust them before telling them the truth about her home life. Her thoughts where broken when the assistant handed her e-handbook to her telling her to look after it, Makoto turned it on and looked at the screen, she looked at the options and decided to tap on the time table app and looked at the subjects she had that day, Makoto frowned, she had maths, health class, art, science, history, home economics and a study period a pretty boring first day of lessons, but still she'd hope that the projects would be interesting, though she was dreading health class, if the teacher was anything like the one at St Burns, the teacher who taught health class there was also the gym teacher, who was completely inept at teaching the subject of sex ed, but she had to admit it was hilarious to watch this forty-something year old man explain to a group of high schoolers about the perils of underage sex, the poor man really didn't know what he got himself into, Makoto smiled at the memory, before turning of her e-handbook and putting it in her bag, getting up and leaving the classroom with the others, Makoto walked down the hall and up a flight of stairs to the maths floor, lightly brushing past other students as she went, until suddenly, when she went to pass someone a large hand slapped itself on to her shoulder causing her to spin around so fast that she nearly received whiplash, it was a rather tall and burly, older looking boy with sharp features and a cruel smirk, he was flanked by two other boys of a similar size and stature.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here? A little firstie, and the "Ultimate lucky student" too, well, boys what do you think we ought to do with her?" he asked grinning savagely as he went to grab her wrists.

"I dunno boss, what do you think?" asked one of the other gorilla like boys, completely unaware of the fact, this was what the ringleader wanted to hear.

"I think we need to put her in her place, remind her that there's no place for talentless nobodies here" he said as he started to drag her towards an empty classroom, Makoto didn't know what to do, her instincts told her to run, but logic told her to do as they said because they were upperclassmen and so she had to obey them, that was until someone appeared from behind them.

"oi, what's going on here! "came a loud gruff voice, making Makoto look over her shoulder to see another bigger guy, with dark hair, black tracksuit jacket and jeans, he also had a bullhorn strapped to his belt and a silver whistle on a chain around his neck.

"none of your concern Nekomaru! We're just putting this talentless first year bitch in her place..." the ring leader snapped.

"Even if she is a lottery student, it doesn't mean your automatically entitled to torment her" Nekomaru bellowed at them, causing them to let Makoto go, allowing her a moment to escape.

She was off, like a shot, not looking back nor acknowledging Nekomaru yelling for her to stop running, she was so occupied with getting away from the bullies that she also never noticed the wet floor sign in the hallway, Makoto was sent skating across the mopped floor at a break neck pace with Nekomaru chasing after her, only to grab her before she was sent flying down three flights of stairs, much to everyone's relief, Nekomaru clung onto Makoto as he carried her back to a dryer section of the hallway and set her down, checking her over in the process, the bullies took this time as an opportunity to try to escape only to be cornered by an angry group of students.

"You don't think that you'll get away with this, do you?" said a tanned female student with shoulder length hair and a feral grin on her face, she looked like she was going to eat them for breakfast, much to the bullies' horror.

"I think these cretins deserve a bit of the devil's time" came the rather grim voice of a boy with black and white streaked hair, glaring at them, the corners of his mouth contorted into a grimace.

"I think we ought to teach them a lesson, don't you? Guys" asked a white-haired boy, giving the bullies an unhinged smile, making the already frightened bullies terrified of the group.

Meanwhile Makoto was standing with Nekomaru who was making sure that she was alright, much to his relief Makoto only seemed to be slightly rattled but otherwise unharmed.

"Are you ok?" asked Nekomaru as he finished looking over her.

"yes, I'm fine" replied Makoto nodding in reassurance, dusting herself off.

"so, where you headed? I can walk you there" asked Nekomaru kindly.

"Maths" Makoto answered pulling out her e-handbook checking her timetable, Nekomaru smiled and took her wrist, making Makoto wince slightly, as she still had some healing wounds on the wrist, and began to walk her up to the maths floor to her class.

Makoto thanked Nekomaru and walked into the classroom only to be greeted by a sea of eyes, eyes that belonged to her class mates, her male classmates at that.

The boys were wondering where Makoto had gotten to but were relieved when she appeared with Nekomaru much to their shock and hate, because they now believed that they had more competition, considering what he looked like, they witnessed Makoto thank Nekomaru before she entered the classroom, only for her to stare at them in confusion, then shake her head and smile as she walked to her desk.

Jun mentally cackled to himself, this competition has suddenly gotten interesting, seeing as Naegi has unwittingly dragged the second years into the war for her heart, this year was going to be a blood bath in his mind, and he relished it even more so when the despair of the losers would sink of when he walked off with Makoto as his queen and how the pain and despair would permeate through the school, the area and so on and so on, until it consumes the world. Jun smirked to himself, it seems he may not need his plan for the killing game after all, all he needed was to watch them fight each other until exhaustion, then swoop in and take the prize, however Jun didn't know that, the real challenge was in actually trying to get Makoto to date him, if he did then he would know of the trail of broken hearts that the girl had left behind her, though it only served to make others more bolder in their attempts to woo her.

The lesson was much like any other maths lesson for Makoto, today the teacher was getting them to focus on geometry, one of her stronger subjects seeing as she had to help her grandfather fix the hen house or build a kennel for her dog Chelsea, who now lives with her grandparents after an incident involving her mother trying to drown the dog, so she simply applied what she knew to the equations and worked her way through them, making notes while the teacher droned on about the text book chapters and exercises, only looking up when she heard everyone get up to go to the next lesson, health class, Makoto mentally cringed, she hoped that the class wasn't like the one at St Burns where they were given a rather embarrassing lecture from the gym coach about sex and pregnancy , or given a rather cynical talking too, by the school nurse who proceeded to call the student's failed abortions before going through the facts of life and the diseases that came with it, the mere memory of those lectures made Makoto shudder as she headed to the allocated room for the class.

After walking down three flights of stairs to the ground floor, and down a hall way too the classroom, which looked like a lecture theatre, with a podium on a semi-circular stage surrounded by tiered seating, sighing Makoto chose a seat in a higher row near the exit, hopefully somewhere where she wouldn't be noticed by the teacher.

"So, this is where you're hiding, praying that it's not sex ed" came a mocking voice from behind Makoto, it was Jun, he had arrived just after her and was probably bored and looking for someone to talk to.

"Yes, not that it's any of your business but I've had the sex ed lecture four times at various intervals" Makoto replied sardonically, pulling out a textbook from her bag and flicking through the first few pages wondering what todays health lecture was going to be.

Slowly but surely, the rest of Makoto's class group filtered into the room followed by a teacher dragging in a couple of bound and gagged stragglers in the form of Leon and Mondo who obviously didn't want to be there, they were thrown into their seats and told to behave or the teacher would have to repeat the lecture for everyone no matter how, embarrassing it got for them. After an hour of video clips, diagrams, explanations and several bloody noses later everyone was free to go, a stone-faced Makoto was first to exit heading towards the next lesson, trying to forget the imagery that was seared into her brain. Just as she reached the door to the next class, she was shoved aside by a familiar tall, slender blonde, Byakuya, much to her annoyance, smirked at her as he did this, he quickly turned the door knob and went in.

"out of the way peasant!" he snapped while doing so.

"Well, hello sunshine, who shat in your cheerio's this morning?" asked Makoto sarcastically as she walked in and sat at a desk near the front, while the others filed in after her, some of which were chuckling at her statement, while Byakuya simply scowled in irritation at being laughed at, grumbling under his breath.

"Naegi-chan! You shouldn't use language like that!" boomed Taka from his seat, causing Makoto to freeze on the spot, however after a few seconds she calmed herslef, turned and gave Taka a glare that could set water a blaze.

Taka shrunk slightly under the brunette's glare, but he refused back down, not when the school's moral integrity was at risk, he believed that moral degeneracy began with small things like swearing occasionally, then it would lead to more unruly behaviour, chewing gum, bad grades and much more, he didn't want that in this school, especially when it came to Makoto, he didn't want her falling into that path, it was criminal in his mind, so he decided to hold firm, mentally telling himself that it was for her own good and that she'll thank him for it later.

Makoto on the other hand was surprised, not many people could withstand her glare, she'd worked on that glare for years, it was one of her most effective weapons, after all it kept the Jock's of St Burns away from her, and gave her some "friends".

In St Burns student's didn't make friends, they made allies and travelled in packs, or cliques as the adults called it, Makoto got dragged into the Heathers after helping them get out of trouble with the disciplinary committee, they were caught cutting class in one of the bathrooms, but Makoto managed to help them by giving an excuse that they were "helping" her find a missing glove which she had conveniently dropped into a bin for one of the girls to find, since than the four girls where "friends" since then, they gave Makoto a makeover that her mother approved of and funded, it was torture for her, she hated the make-up but she found it useful for covering up bruises, their fashion tips kept her mother off her back and made her attractive to teachers and students alike, though she was already a popular high achiever, the Heathers made her even more popular and more powerful.

However, that changed, when she got her Hopes Peak letter, she felt the pressure lift, but she didn't see the consequences of telling others about it, that was until she saw the streak of vengeful envy in their eyes, it was then she saw that her shoe locker had been vandalised with words written in sharpie, words that only the devil would say on the toilet, it got worse when she opened it a flood of items from condoms to fake pregnancy tests fell out, the Heathers tried to stand up for her, but in the end Makoto asked them to stop if only for their sake, and reminded them that she shouldn't have said anything and that jealousy would appear, it reminded her that no good deed goes unpunished.

Makoto shook her head bringing her mind back into the classroom, to the lesson at hand, it was world history, this month they were going to be focused on Europe starting with the Mediterranean, Rome, Greece and Carthage, this was new and exciting to Makoto, seeing as the only basic world history she knew about was when captain Perry brought the ironclad to japan, so she hoped for more than what she learned in her last school.

It wasn't long before the lunch bell echoed throughout the school, causing the hall's to be flooded with students either going to the dining hall or out to café's, fast food places or other places for food. Seeing as the rain had cleared up, Makoto decided to head out to a ramen stand a couple of blocks away from the school, she didn't want to see Sakuya, not with the way he was acting, in her mind he took off and forgot about her so he had no right to act concerned for her, and then there was Byakuya she didn't want to hear his nauseatingly haughty and condescending voice echoing around her head, the words he said, that she'd never be anything special, that she didn't deserve to be there at Hope's peak, but he didn't understand, Makoto needed her place in the academy, it would ensure so many things for not only her but her sister too.

"what can I get ya hun?" asked the stand owner in a gruff yet warm voice, breaking Makoto out of her train of thought.

"I'll have the Char Shui ramen with extra veggies please" asked Makoto in a distracted tone of voice as she hopped onto a stool at the counter, returning to her thoughts, she was planning, not only for what was going to happen at school and once she graduated, she had to get Komaru away from their parents or their mother might start hurting her too. At the thought of her sister getting hurt because of her own failures, Makoto felt a big, black pit open up in both her heart and stomach, along with her anxiety rising to a break neck level.

"there you go miss, that'll be 1,200 yen" said the stand owner placing a large bowl and chop sticks on the counter in front of Makoto, who paid the owner and proceeded to dig in to her lunch, her thoughts still swirling around her head like a song stuck on repeat.

Once Makoto had finished, she thanked the owner, however her nerves made her feel sick, so she made her way back to the school, and back to class, this afternoon she had home ec followed by science and art, Makoto mentally groaned, she just wanted to go back to her room and sleep or just do something to remove the pressure, she didn't care what as long as those feelings left her alone.

Once in class Makoto stood at her station with her partner, Keyo who simply scowled in annoyance at having to take the class but smile when he saw Makoto, who wore an expression of boredom as they learned how to make spaghetti bolognaise something she had made countless times at home, once home ec was finished they walked to science, only to go through a lecture on physics and motion, followed by art which frustrated Makoto to no end, mainly because she had to draw and paint the same old still life of fruit in a bowl, it made Makoto wonder what was the point of the class, it made her mentally groan in frustration as she splattered paint on to the paper in front of her, her mind still a typhoon of thought, each word was like a wave of the ocean that continuously beats the rock that was her heart, and with each coming day another piece of her was worn away, it made Makoto tired, too tired at times.

It was another half an hour before the bell signalling the end of classes echoed throughout the halls, like a beacon of hope to the teenagers that flooded them, talking, stretching and laughing as they chatted, some deciding to leave for meals, go shopping or other venues for their afterschool revelries, Makoto on the other hand, opted to sequester herself with in the confides of the library, do get her homework done for the day, the only classes that had assigned work was maths and surprisingly home work, and they assignments where relatively easy for her to do, leaving her bored once again.

So, Makoto decided to continue exploring the building, starting with the least populated areas first, Makoto left the library and began to make her way up the stairs towards the roof, where she was met with a sight that confused and saddened her, on the roof there was a large and well maintained chicken coop with eight fat white hens and a rather elderly rooster who gave Makoto a pitiful crow, causing her to smile.

"And hello to you too" she said as she approached the coop, crouching to get a closer look at the hens.

"you can't be happy like this, cooped up and nowhere to run or scratch" she continued sympathetically getting up to look in the grain bins, "let's see what they're feeding you" before she lifted the lid to see a mix of dried corn, wheat and barley.

"not bad, but you could use some fresh food and a little bit of grit and perhaps some greens, I'll get you some fresh grass but you really need some turf to scratch around on" she said placing the lid back on the grain bin and turning around, only to be greeted with the sight of headmaster Kirigiri who simply smiled at her.

"please don't tell me you've been there the whole time?" asked Makoto in a weak voice.

"I only wanted to hear what you were saying to them" he replied kindly.

"you don't think I'm potty for talking to them?" she asked in a confused voice.

"No, I think the animals like to hear people talking" replied the headmaster.

"Well, I talked to the animals on the farm, it seems to sooth them" explained Makoto, now calming down after the initial shock.

"now what you told them earlier, that's food for thought or chicken feed in this case" he said to Makoto before asking, "can you give me a list of things to help improve things for them?"

"Ok, I'll do that, but first, you need to retire that rooster and get a new younger one, that way we keep the hens happy and have more eggs, but we can implement a breeding program too" explained Makoto as she continued, " secondly we need some raised plant beds with some grass on them, they room to walk and scratch as well as some fresh greens for them to eat". The headmaster nodded, smiling at his youngest lottery student.

"we'll see what we can do, your quite wise, not quite in the conventional way but still wise non the less" he said warmly, before heading down the stairs, leave a bewildered Makoto behind, making her wonder if she had just made demands of the headmaster when she had no right to make.

As time rolled around Makoto made it to her room, deciding to forgo dinner, not wanting anything to eat at that moment, Byakuya in particular, she didn't want any more of his verbal poison to be dripping into her ears today, especially since she still had that morning's dose still swirling around in her head, placing everything she did and said under a dark cloud, tainting it with her black thoughts, consuming her.

Makoto sighed and lent her head against the white pine door, the cool temperature of the wood soothing her soul and temporarily driving away her poisonous thoughts.

"what the hell am I playing at?" she asked herself knowing full well what the answer was, turning and sliding down the door until she was sitting on the soft green carpeted floor, staring out of the window absently, her eyes drooping with exhaustion into an odd form of sleep.

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

Makoto woke with a start, wondering what was going on, as well as why she was on the floor, looking out the window Makoto was shocked to see that it was dark.

"Jeez, how long was I a sleep like this?" she asked as she staggered to her feet, it was only then that it occurred to her that someone was trying to beat her door down.

"Okay, I'm coming let me open the door" she said unlocking and opening the door only for Taka to fall through the door and nearly flat on his face, before quickly getting up and dusting himself off and apologizing before cutting to the chase.

"Why didn't you come to dinner its counterproductive for learning if you don't eat?" he yelled/asked.

"I was tired and I just didn't want to see any one" explained Makoto, however Taka was having none of it.

"you need to interact with class mates Naegi it's good for you" he began only for him to be shoved out of the room and the door slammed shut by Makoto, who was clearly getting upset.

Makoto was shaking, both stress and anxiety had built to a near breaking point, so she did the only thing she knew would ease it, she went to the bathroom, pulling off every item of clothing baring her under wear, took out one of her cut-throat razors and strop, sharpened the blade careful because of her shaking.

Once the blade was sharpened, sighing, Makoto carefully ran the blade over her left forearm watching as the silver dripped rubies afterwards, a calm feeling washed over her, like the pain and blood loss seemed to drown out the world and its noise. Makoto sat on the toilet watching her arm bleed for a few minutes before getting up and walking to the sink to rinse of her arm and the razor before applying some first aid and cleaning up.

Once her bathroom was spotless, she changed into her night wear and went to sit on her bed with her Ipod playing soft jazz noir through her head phones, letting its seedy, bluesy tones echo through her mind, slowly repairing the damage Byakuya's words had done to her, causing her to doze off in comfort.


	4. Chapter 4: Big Fun!

Chapter 4: Big fun!

Disclaimer: I don't own Danganronpa, the franchise belongs to Spike Chunsoft. Heathers the musical belongs to Kevin Murphy and Laurence O'Keefe.

* * *

Hey Lovelies

Here's a new chapter, I'm going to add various references to heathers and other things, I'm also going to add a warning for teen drinking in this chapter. And Makoto is going to be a bit out of character for some of this as well but the reasons are in the previous chapter as well as this one.

Anyway read, review and enjoy.

Love

Snow

p.s swing by tough lover and tell me what you think in the comments.

* * *

Makoto woke up early as usual got washed, dressed and ready for breakfast, checking her e-handbook for her day's lessons, before she left her room, she carefully changed her tightly bandaged wrist giving a sharp gasp as she pulled at a piece of bandage that was so encrusted in blood that it was stuck to the scabbing up cut. Suddenly there was a firm knock on her door, causing Makoto to jump slightly at the noise.

"Naegi-san, are you alright in there?" came Chihiro's quiet voice from the hallway.

"I'm fine, I'll see you in the dining hall" she called out silently praying that Chihiro would leave, so she could continue to change the dressing on her own.

"Ok, if you're sure" replied Chihiro softly.

"Thank you" called out Makoto, just as she rips the bandage off her wrist. Once the painful part was over Makoto pulled out a fresh gauze pad and some clean bandages, the tended to her wound. Once everything was in place Makoto pulled on her gloves, grabbed her bag and headed to the dining hall, where she was greeted by the worried face of Chihiro, Makoto smiled reassuringly.

"Are you ok?" was all Chihiro would ask, his lower lip wobbling with worry.

"Yeah, don't worry about it ok" replied Makoto trying to comfort her classmate, "let's go and eat".

Chihiro nodded a small smile crossing his face and joined her in finding a table for breakfast.

Makoto treated herself to oatmeal for breakfast that morning with fruit and honey, finished off with a cup of green tea, while Chihiro had some cereal and toast, both unaware of the crowd staring at the odd pair as they ate, some of their classmates glaring at the smaller boy in jealousy. Not long after Makoto finished eating her breakfast, she walked towards her first class of the day, geography, the subject bored Makoto, seeing as her family had been around the world more than once due to her parent's work, so to her geography was pointless. She had just sat down in the geography room, when a pair of hands slammed onto the desk in front of her making her jump. When Makoto looked up, she was greeted with the grouchy visage of Taka.

"Yes?" asked Makoto sharply, trying not to flinch from the pain in her wrist, caused by the vibrations from Taka slamming his hands on the desk.

"you were very rude last night Naegi-san, you also missed dinner too" snapped Taka, "It's bad for you and contributes to a bad learning environment" he continued before Makoto put a hand up to silence him.

"Look, Taka, I'm sorry for last night, you caught me at a really bad time and I really didn't want to have to see anyone at that moment" explained Makoto calmly.

"But..." Taka begun before he was once again silenced.

"I had a really bad migraine and a funny stomach as well Taka, I really wasn't in any state for dinner or people" continued Makoto as she finished her explanation, hopefully to Taka's satisfaction.

"Oh, so you were just trying to get a rest, and I made it worse" said Taka with regret in his eyes.

"It's alright I knew you meant well" Makoto responded kindly, "let's just put it behind us, ok".

"Ok" replied Taka smiling slightly before heading to his seat, by this time, the classroom had begun to fill and was buzzing with people whispering.

"What was that all about?" asked Aoi, confusion evident on his tanned face.

"It's nothing" replied Makoto, shrugging the subject off, however Aoi wasn't having it.

"Was it because of last night? I mean you I didn't see you at dinner last night" asked Aoi.

"look, everything's fine, just drop it" said Makoto sternly.

The day's lessons went by quickly for Makoto, after geography she had sports, foreign languages (again not necessary for Makoto), science and a study period which Makoto spent doing assignments in her room. That was when she received the message.

"_Hey Koto, Party at Ram's, It's for you! Heather" _it read, Makoto Rolled her eyes and replied, telling her "friend" to pick her up in half an hour, Mac was always seemed to be the sunnier person out of the Heathers. After a few moments Makoto sighed, she knew that the girls would give her shit for trying to avoid the party, so she got up from her desk changed her clothes, a amethyst purple mini-dress, black leggings, purple heeled boots, black blazer and purple gloves, hey she may have had a love-hate being relationship with the Heathers but they sure taught her how to dress and accessorise.

After getting changed Makoto pulled out her make up bag and continued to do her face and hair, for tonight she used dark contrasting colours, purple eyeshadow that faded to black, and deep red lip lacquer, giving her lips a plumped-up effect, after that she grabbed her purse, phone and key then left her room. As she made her way toward the school exit, she mentally prepared herself for being in close quarters with her old clique.

"Makoto, where are you going?" came a voice from behind her as she made her way down the stairs, breaking Makoto out of her thoughts. She turned around to see Sakuya looking at her.

"out!" she replied sharply, before turning around and continued on wards, down the stairs, passing other classmates as well as some of the second years too.

"Wow, Makoto looking good, you going out?" exclaimed Leon, smiling jovially as he passed her, causing Makoto to chuckle and nod.

Once Makoto had reached the ground floor, she heard the blaring sound of a car horn, causing her to roll her eyes at her ride's impatience, while she left the building.

"Took you long enough" came the grouchy voice of Heather Chandler from the driver's seat of her convertible. With a blank expression on her face, Makoto clambered into one of the back seats, next to Heather Mcnamara and a girl she hadn't seen before.

"Ok I've not seen you before" muttered Makoto off headedly as she looked out of the window, praying that Chandler's driving didn't kill them.

"Oh, that's just Veronica, we needed someone to fill your spot when you started Hope's peak so..." Mac started before one of the others cut across her.

"So, we chose her after she saved our asses, like you did, don't get me wrong you were great and were a leader like us, but she needs to learn to dominate rather than submit in that rat pit" said the perpetually irritated Heather Duke, causing Veronica to shrink back in her seat.

"What an odd, unresponsive little thing you are?" Said Makoto in a bored fashion, quickly falling back into her mean, survival persona.

"We'll knock that out of her soon enough" said Chandler in a calculating tone.

"Let me guess, you're going to test her tonight as well" said Makoto disinterestedly, while the other girls except Veronica nodded.

They rest of the ride was taken in silence, Makoto simply not wanting to talk, as if knowing a disaster was unfolding before her, but she daren't tell anyone, wanting the day to end soon.

Once at their destination, Makoto climbed out of the car and walked in leaving the Heathers to their new recruit. Opening the door to be greeted with Kurt, Ram's best friend, he was tall, burley with muscly arms like tree trunks, hands the size of dinner plates, a thick neck yet he had a rounded and slightly soft baby face, with sandy blond hair and powder blue eyes, however all of that charm was quickly thrown out of the window due to his constant drinking and partying antics which have resulted in more trouble than it was worth, it irked Makoto to no end.

"Hey Koto, finally come to your leaving party" he slurred, in an overly friendly tone.

"Cut the crap Kelly, I know you just want into my panties!" snapped Makoto as she pushed passed him, heading in to join the rest of the party.

"So cold..." muttered Kurt looking at Makoto's retreating form, before going off in search for more booze, not caring for the ensuing chaos that was in the house.

Meanwhile the Heathers where on the prowl, they had picked a victim for the night and where going out of their way to make them miserable, this time they had chosen a rather rotund, bespectacled girl, whom Makoto never bothered to learn the name of, Makoto watched as she stood at a wall at the back of the room with a bottle of beer, a look of disgust plastered on her face as she glugged back another mouthful of the drink. It wasn't long before she was joined by Mac, Duke and Chandler, in watching Veronica destroy the bespectacled girl's confidence, shattering her heart in the process, Makoto simply frowned, she never approved of this when she was in St Burns, and she didn't approve of it now.

"Ok, what's wrong?" demanded Chandler, lifting a well-groomed eyebrow in concern.

"Nothing" was Makoto's reply, only for her to be ushered into a bathroom.

"Arms! Now!" Chandler ordered, she knew about Makoto's cutting and burning, so she made sure that Makoto didn't cut on her watch. Sighing Makoto lifted her arms, while Chandler rolled up the sleeves and pulled her gloves off, revealing the bandaged left wrist. There was a sudden gasp from behind them.

"Oh, Koto not again" came Mac's voice from behind them.

"You're going to kill your-self if you continue, you know that don't you!" snapped Duke, trying not to let her worry show.

"I know..." was all Makoto could say cryptically, looking away from the girls.

"But you're trying to stop, aren't you?" asked Mac, causing Makoto to nod slowly.

"I haven't cut for months, but …" Makoto began, trying not to cry.

"Something happened" said Chandler, growling slightly, once again Makoto nodded, before pulling her gloves back on and rolling her blazer sleeves back down and leaving the bathroom. Once out of the bathroom, Makoto grabbed another beer and started chugging again, not caring if her reputation took a hit.

Meanwhile outside of the house Sakuya had followed the girls, to make sure nothing bad would happen, however all protective inclinations flew out the window when he spotted Makoto drinking. He was furious, watching her drinking herself silly, throwing her life away. He stormed in and snatched the bottle from her.

"Dude what's your damage!" exclaimed Makoto with an angry slur in her voice.

"What's my damage! How about you drinking and partying! Throwing your life away!" Sakuya yelled before grabbing her hand and dragging her out, much to Makoto's protest.

As they left the building Makoto got more and more angry at Sakuya, she did everything she could to get him to let go from asking and yelling to throwing her bag at him, however nothing worked, after a while Makoto didn't feel so good, her legs were as slack as wet newspaper, her hair was soaked in a toxic concoction of sweat, beer and weed fumes, her tongue was a crusty old rag and her eyes where sacks of used kitty litter, after being re-used at the bottom of a budgie's cage, the world around her began to spin, as if she was thrown head first into a washing machine. Sakuya turned around as soon as he heard Makoto groaning, only to see her go as white as a sheet, he quickly caught her as her knees gave out on her.

"I don't feel right" she muttered while Sakuya began to carry her fireman style, once they reached Hopes Peak, they were met with another Dilemma, how to get to the dorms without being caught, getting inside was easy, but the main challenge was getting upstairs without being spotted. Sakuya sighed, this wasn't how he imagined being a knight in shining armour, carrying his drunk classmate back from a party she shouldn't have been near in the first place, over his shoulder like a sack of mouldy rice, and yet here he was carrying a drunk Makoto up three flights of stairs.

"What the fuck Miazono!" came the angry voice of Fuyuhiko Kuzuryo from behind him, eyeing up Makoto who looked pea-green.

"No time to explaine" said Sakuya as he began to make his way up the stairs again "could you help, for someone so small she is heavy". Fuyohiko nodded and went to help Sakuya with carrying the drunk bundle of flesh up the stairs until he caught a wiff was on her.

"Ugh... where was she when you found her?" he demanded.

"At a party, with a bottle of beer in hand" explained Sakuya.

"Then why does she smell of weed?" he asked.

"Oh no I hope not!" exclaimed Sakuya as he adjust Makoto so Fuyuhiko could help him carry her.

Once upstairs in the student's area, Fuyuhiko rifled through Makoto's bag to find her room key, unlocking her dorm he and Sakuya carried the drunk girl in and put her to bed. Makoto stirred slightly then sat up, still looking green, her stomach gurgling like sludge in a drain, causing her to get up and run to the bath room, the sounds of her retching causing Sakuya and Fuyuhiko to wince, however neither one had sympathy for her. Makoto stood up from her possition of hugging the porcelain throne and wobbled over to the sink and grabbed the mouth wash and rinsed the foul taste out of her mouth, then proceeded to wipe the makeup off of her face.

"I hate this stuff" she muttered, glaring at her reflection, watching as her eyeliner and mascara run down her cheeks leaving pitch black trails in its wake.

"Then why wear it?" asked Sakuya.

"To keep up appearances especially since I'm now officially a retired Heather" explained Makoto, as she continued to clean her face.

"But, well, after seeing trouble they've dragged you into earlier is it really something to brag about?" he asked confused, pulling out a pair of pyjamas out of a drawer and tossing them into the bathroom.

"Well the fact that the party was essentially my leaving do, I can gladly say it's my retirement from the clique" answered Makoto smiling scooping up the pj's, and closing the bathroom door.

"Well I'm off, back to my room" said Fuyuhiko gruffly, before heading out, his face a rosy pink in embarrassment. After a few minutes after Fuyuhiko left Makoto exited her bathroom in her clean night wear, a green vest top and black bottoms.

"Thanks, Sakuya, I know I must have sounded beastly …" Makoto began before she was interrupted.

"It's alright, just get some rest ok" replied Sakuya before turning and leaving the room, shutting the door behind him.

Makoto clambered into bed and snuggled under the covers, drifting into a peaceful sleep.

Meanwhile, Sakuya had once again sequestered himself in his room, wondering if he should have done something sooner, then Makoto wouldn't be the person that she was, she wouldn't have had to suffer alone, she wouldn't have fallen into a bad group or drank, but what's done is done and all he can do is help her now and keep her on the right path.

The next morning was a sunny Sunday morning, Makoto found herself waking up early, took a pain killer, got washed and dressed, this time she was wearing a forest green calf length dress, with matching gloves, brown tights with little red capped toadstools printed all over them and a chocolate brown cardigan, finished , smiling at the mirror, Makoto tied her hair back into a tidy bun held in place with a brown wood comb with green flowers painted in it, and a green leather bag with a leaf pattern on the front.

Grabbing her purse, phone, e-hand book and room key, she headed out for the day, as she walked through the common area, she failed to notice Taka as he tried to call her over for breakfast. Taka didn't know whether to be irritated or curious about this, so he went with the latter and followed her out of the dorm block and down the stairs and out the front door into the city for the day. After ten minutes, Makoto arrived at what Taka had only heard of as temple row, it was a small district known for the amount of religious institutions, it had Shinto shrines, Buddhist and Hindu temples as well as many denominations of Christian churches.

What surprised Taka the most was when he saw Makoto disappear through an old cast-iron kissing gate and up a set of granite steps, causing him to follow her as quickly as he could, once he'd made it through the gate and up the steps, he was greeted with the sight of a gothic church yard and a Victorian church, where there was a group of people including Makoto waiting to be allowed in, he stood out of sight behind a large tombstone watching as they greeted the priest on their way inside. Suddenly there was a soft tapping on his shoulder, causing Taka to jump slightly and turn around to be met with the sight of a portly Ba-chan with her hands on her hips.

"Well, aren't you going to go in?" she asked.

"But I'm not..." He began before the older woman grabbed his elbow and steered him into the church, he was too polite to protest.

"Oh, nonsense sweetie, every one's welcome here, even that lovely girl you were watching" said the woman causing Taka to blush red to his roots and splutter out denials, making the woman chuckle.

"I wasn't always this old, young man, I know a crush when I see one" she said as she led him to a pew, handing him a hymn book, " I'll help you find the hymns in the book this week, I hope you're in good voice today" she continued, making Taka nod nervously as the organ began to churn out a melody, every one stood and started to sing the first Hymn.

Taka was stunned at not only the music but the glinting candle light, the stained glass windows that left pools of colour every when the sun hit them, also the richness of choir and congregation's voices, sure some of the voices were out of tune but there was a sense of harmony to it, not having a Christian background he quite understand all of the nuances of the ceremony, he'd be sure to ask Makoto more about it later, he found the priest's talk insightful but was a little discomforted, when the plate was passed around and everyone put money in, while he had no change to spare.

"Don't worry about it lad, no one will notice" said the woman from earlier as she passed the plate down the row. It wasn't long until he watched to take communion, it was a strange ritual for him to observe, it shocked him to see children younger than him take the wine from communion some as young as ten years old. At the end of the service, there was a final hymn and the priest stood by the door to talk anyone and everyone as they left, some of the congregation stayed behind and chatted, while others left relatively quickly, he assumed other responsibilities.

"So, you decided to join me, here did you?" came Makoto's voice from behind him, causing Taka to turn around and see Makoto behind him, with a quizzical expression on her face.

"Oh, you didn't come to breakfast so I..." Taka began.

"So, you decided to follow me here" interrupted Makoto.

"I didn't mean anything strange by it, it's just not many students get up early on a Sunday" explained Taka almost franticly.

"It's alright, why don't we go and get something to eat, there's a lovely little place just around the corner" offered Makoto kindly, Taka's answered for him, causing the boy to go pink in embarrassment.

"I'll take that as a yes then" said Makoto, trying not to laugh at the situation at hand, before turning and walking towards the exit of the church, with Taka following after her.

Once in the café, Taka scanned the menu, there were many things on it, both local and international, he was at first confused when Makoto called it a "greasy spoon" until she explained the terminology, it was a fairly English expression meaning the place was a cheap, maybe slightly rundown café that served mostly fried foods, however it was ideal for the both of them, the prices where good and the food looked appetising as well.

"Whatever this full English breakfast I'll try it, with some coffee" said Taka to the waitress.

"And I'll have some toast with butter and jam, as well as English breakfast tea please, lots of milk too please" asked Makoto politely putting her menu down.

"Sure, it'll be ten minutes" replied the seemingly bored waitress, writing everything down on a grease stained notepad, before walking over a hatch and shouting their order through, before walking over to the coffee maker and pouring out a mug full, whilst putting a kettle on to boil.

Taka's and Makoto's drinks arrived relatively quickly, flowed by their food, they ate and drank quietly not really paying attention to each other, Makoto thinking about the events of last night, and how a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders, while Taka was thinking about the church service and how it created a community amongst strangers a culture of kindness and acceptance, it was fascinating to him, the teachings of christens showing how to grow up with good morals and how to be good to others as well, it amazed Taka and made him wonder why none of this where instilled in schools or other aspects of life in japan either, he had to do some research when he got back to the school.

Once the pair had finished, Makoto paid for them both, and they walked back to the towering building known as Hope's Peak, both silently agreeing not to speak of the morning they had together. Little did they know that they were watched coming in together by a certain strawberry blonde, wearing a vicious smile, wondering what will happen next.


End file.
